


Ticklish

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Just generally being totally adorable, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fluff n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Based off of brotzly week day #4 prompt: "laugh"There's not a ton of plot or action, just an insane amount of cuteness <3





	Ticklish

Todd woke up one quiet morning to the soft sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling the trees outside the apartment. It should have been really peaceful, truly, to wake up to such a calm atmosphere. But considering that Todd didn’t usually wake up unless disaster was imminent or a certain Brit was setting something on fire in the kitchen, he was understandably a little bit nervous.

…

Eventually, he realized that his body must’ve woken up naturally, _at six in the morning on a Saturday_ , he thought, exasperated, as he checked the clock on the wall. Trying desperately to relax back into sleep, Todd willed his shoulders to loosen up, to lean back into his pillow and fall quickly under. He laid there, drinking in the silence, noticing how the sunlight peeked through the curtains, enjoying the warmth of the bed and the body next to him. Todd knew this peace wouldn’t last long. As soon as Dirk woke up they’d inevitably be thrown into another wild, crazy, and hectic adventure through the city. 

…

Suddenly, he heard Dirk start to giggle in his sleep. 

Todd turned around to face him, ready to ask just what was so funny at this hour, only to find that Dirk kinda looked like he was still asleep. Except now he was full-on laughing and somehow still not awake.

It was adorable. Heart-crushingly adorable. The kind of adorable that made Todd smile and think about how stupid and sappy he was that his boyfriend’s happiness made him happy. He didn’t want to wake Dirk, mostly because he was sleeping and most certainly not because he was being devastatingly cute … _At least it’s not a nightmare_ , Todd thought, relieved. _I mean, it doesn’t seem like he’s having one …?_

Just as Todd was debating whether or not to give Dirk the lightest of shoves to wake him up, Todd heard a small, angry little "meow" come from the end of the bed. 

Dirk's feet were peeking out from underneath the duvet, which he’d all but pushed off onto the floor, and the shitten was rubbing itself along his ankles, trying to alert its owners to the heinous crime of not having been fed yet. 

At this point, Todd was completely awake, and he really had nothing better to do than appease the damn thing. Reluctantly, he got out of bed, picked up the cat, and tried to feed it as quietly as he could, all while trying not to wake Dirk. 

Miraculously, Dirk seemed to stay asleep. Even though Todd had resigned himself to being awake this early on the weekend, he didn’t feel too bad about getting back into bed to be with his boyfriend. _What’s the harm, huh?_

All the shifting, moving, and adjusting managed to just barely wake Dirk, and when Todd turned to face him, he was smiling that dopey smile that made Todd’s heart melt. 

Dirk groggily opened heavy eyes to gaze fondly back at him. 

"Morning." Todd said softly, reaching out to cup Dirk's face. Dirk, however, responded by moving, shifting, and draping himself all over Todd. Once he was comfortably situated on top of Todd he promptly fell back asleep with barely a word. 

Todd chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dirk and pulled the covers on top of them. Even though he’d decided to stay awake a few moments ago, holding Dirk like this felt so warm and so immensely right, like everything had fallen into place, the world had stopped spinning, and he found his eyes drooping shut in spite of himself.

Ever since Dirk had become a part of his life, Todd's world had been thrown into the chaos and absurdity that was Dirk's world. Everything had changed and would continue to change for all the foreseeable future. 

Sometimes, like when they were being chased by armed cultists or pursued by psycho murderers, Todd longed for the simpler times. Except for the bits where he was a shitty person who lied to everyone he loved, who had a shitty landlord and a shitty job. His relationships might have disintegrated and his daily life might have become completely crazy, but these quiet moments with Dirk? Waking up next to him, hearing him laugh, holding him in his arms and making sure he knows he's safe? Todd wouldn't give that up for the world.


End file.
